Reckless Pigments of Clarity
by CKhybrid
Summary: Rebekah leaves her brother in charge of her studio while she is away. Caroline needs a painting done. AU/AH. ONESHOT.


**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

He was looking at a goddess. Golden curls cascading over a petite, feminine frame. Blue eyes shining like sapphires. Pouty pink lips lifting into a smile and revealing perfectly white teeth. Creamy skin draped in a frilly white sundress.

"Who is this?" the man asks, turning the picture towards the other person in the room.

"Caroline!" she practically squawks the name. "BLAST it all." Rebekah drops her luggage to the ground as her hand proceeds to make contact with her forehead.

"Sorry I asked." Niklaus apologizes, putting the frame back down where he first found it.

"No, not that. I'd completely forgotten she was supposed to have a session with me tonight. I'll have to call and cancel," she replies while frantically trying to locate her cell phone.

"No need, Rebekah. You have enough to worry about. I shall call and inform her."

"Thanks, Nik," she sighs, relieved, and picks up her suitcase before heading back out the door. "Any messages you'd like relayed to the family?" she asks from over her shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant about the issue. He simply ignores the question, comes up behind Rebekah and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Have a safe flight, little sister."

"Very well, brother. Don't use my studio as your personal love shack while I'm gone."

"No chance of that happening," he responds with a grin, "love never makes it into the equation."

Rebekah rolls her eyes at him. "You're impossible." She brushes past him holding the door open for her. "Thank you," his sister says, with a grateful smile, and gives Klaus a quick peck on the cheek. "Be good."

"No promises!" he yells back at her from the doorway, watching as she disappears down the stairs. When he hears the taxi drive away he closes the door, a smug look on his face.

He realizes his sister has failed to give him Caroline's number, but is not concerned. Klaus reckons he can always relay the message to the ravishing blonde in person when she shows up at the studio.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

"Bekah! Grab some glasses and plates. I brought wine and take-out!" Caroline calls out to her friend as she enters the premises. The blonde is trying to balance the food and alcohol in one hand as she holds the door open with the other.

"Fantastic! I'm ravenous."

Caroline jumps at the unexpected male voice before spinning around to face the direction it came from. The wine bottle slips out from under her arm and hits the floor, but does not shatter. Not that she even notices. She is far too distracted by the towel clad specimen before her.

Messy, boyish, wet curls sit on top his head. His sterling grey eyes sparkle with mischief. That, however, is where the illusion of youth abruptly ends. The rest of him is all man; lean and defined. A flock of black birds fly from over his shoulder and down his left pectoral. The wet white towel hangs dangerously low off his well defined hips.

He is slinking towards her like a predator and her breath catches in her throat. Frozen in her spot, she watches his luscious lips turn up into a smirk. His eyes stay steadfastly glued to hers as he bends down in front of her.

"Drop something, sweetheart?" he asks, picking up the forgotten wine bottle and tossing it with one hand into the other.

"Where is Rebekah?" she blinks, barely managing to get the words out, while looking around for her friend desperately.

"Not here, but feel free to stick around and wait for her."

"When do you expect her back?" Caroline asks, now focusing her eyes on the outline of his strong jaw.

"Could be a week, maybe longer?" he responds with a carefree shrug.

"A week!?"

"Well, I can' be entirely sure, depends when the old man finally takes a dirt nap."

"Excuse me?" she asks, completely perplexed by the man whose name she still does not know.

"Rebekah's father - he's dying," he replies, dispassionately.

"Oh," she says, suddenly feeling very somber. Rebekah never spoke too much about her parents, but Caroline could only assume the news had been upsetting for her friend. "I didn't know. I - don't really know what to say."

"Then say nothing at all and I'll pour us some wine."

"Huh?" her reply is unintelligible.

"I'm going to go get a couple of glasses," he starts explaining, as though she is simple, "uncork this bottle and drink it. I thought you might like to join?"

"Well, I don't know that I do," she tells him, brows furrowing together. "Who even are you?"

"Do forgive me, how rude, I am Niklaus, Rebekah's bastard brother. But please, call me Klaus."

"Nik?" she repeats, on an exhale of breath. "Of course, I mean, I should have known." She is shaking her head, thoughts a little clumsy. "Rebekah has spoken of you, and I've even seen pictures its just...well...you were wearing clothes in them." Her words get away from her. When she realizes what she has just said, Caroline feels her body temperature rising as her face takes on a rosy pink hue.

"Ah, yes," he says with a smirk, "no doubt you studied my face and not my abs when looking at the photographs."

Caroline scoffs, any embarrassment she felt vanishes at the man's arrogant attitude.

"And please love, call me Klaus." He props himself against the kitchen cabinets and poses, like he is God's gift to women.

"Right. Well, I have a BOYFRIEND," she explains, still maintaining her spot by the door, "so I'll be going now. Enjoy the wine."

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours then?" he asks, curiously. "Were you not going to spend a Friday night with my sister getting sloppy drunk and eating deep fried foods?" He reasons, motioning to the large paper bag in her arms.

"Listen, _**Niklaus**_" she says, purposely using the name he had asked her not to, "Rebekah agreed to paint something as a birthday day gift **for my **_**boyfriend**_," Caroline really stresses that last bit, "but seeing as how that's in a matter of days and you don't even know if she'll be back by then, I guess I'll be spending my Friday night coming up with a new idea." She all but stomps her feet and makes to leave. Klaus gracefully strides up behind her, expertly removing the brown paper bag from Caroline's grasp and places it down on the island counter.

"Can't very well have you out running errands on an empty stomach now, can we?"

"I had every intention of eating that!"

"And leave me, all alone, with nothing to eat? I'm sorry, love, but that just won't do. Now, why don't you just sit down and I'll grab us some plates and some wine glasses and we can enjoy one another's company? Hmm?"

She is giving him her best glare, arms crossed, chin tilted in defiance, but it all goes completely unnoticed as he stumbles around the kitchenette in search of the various items they require for an impromptu meal. When she realizes just how utterly clueless he is, and how serious he was about them sharing HER food, Caroline huffs reluctantly.

"How about I get everything ready while YOU put some CLOTHES on?"

"If you're sure," he tells her, with a satisfied smile.

"Well, seeing as how I'm the only one that knows their way around this place..."

"I meant, are you sure you want me to put my clothes on? It would take considerably less time to simply drop this towel-"

"I know where your sister keeps the BIG knives," she warns him.

"Sounds kinky."

"Go put your damn clothes on," she groans out in exasperation.

"As the queen commands," he says with a mock bow, before heading into the other room.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

They are just about to finish off the wine bottle, when Klaus starts digging through the cabinets. He smiles, triumphantly, and pulls out a large bottle of clear liquid. "Fear not, my lady, there is more drinking for us to partake in."

Once Caroline had finished her first glass of wine, and Klaus had been fully clothed, she warmed to the idea of spending time with him. Conversation had come easy and the two seemed to enjoy their time together. Continuing to drink, however, did not seem like a good idea. When Caroline noticed the time it seemed like an even worse one.

"I should really go."

"No need, love. I've thought it through, and have come up with a solution to your problem!"

A part of Caroline wants to scold him for using such a familiar term when addressing her. She does not, however, because another part of her feels a thrill to hear him say it (especially with that accent). Giving her head a shake, she responds, more than a little perplexed. "I wasn't aware I had a problem."

"You said, Rebekah was going to do a painting for you."

"Yes."

"And I am a painter."

"Uh huh." The alcohol was dulling her mind and she honestly could not understand how one thing connected to the other.

"I will do the painting for you!" He smiles brilliantly, thinking his idea is nothing short of genius. Klaus expects that the stunning blonde will be throwing herself at him in gratitude any moment now.

"No."

The smile falls from his face as she suddenly refuses to make eye contact. "I'm really quite good," he promises. "Actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage -"

"It's... it's not that." She is still barely looking at him. Caroline drums her fingers nervously against the counter and her face is turning a noticeably darker shade of red.

"Well, out with it then." He says, a bit irritably, put out that she doesn't appreciate his idea.

"It Rebekah's suggestion and, I , this is so embarrassing. It was a stupid idea," she rambles on, "I mean, who lets their best friend paint them naked?! Tyler would probably just think the whole thing is tacky anyways."

His eyes raise at her confession and Caroline has never felt more ridiculous.

"Hence the alcohol," she tries to joke, even though it is all true. "Liquid courage," she mutters, and takes another sip.

"What on earth for?"

"Rebekah thought he would like it."

"Of course he'd like it. What red-blooded male wouldn't?!" he responds, dismissively. "I'm referring to your need for alcohol."

"Are you serious? It took your sister a long time to convince me to do it. It's completely out of my comfort zone."

"Well, you can't possibly be self-conscious about your appearance Caroline, you're ravishing."

If she thought him calling her 'love' and 'sweetheart' had been wrong, the way her name rolled off his tongue was positively evil.

"Any artist would be lucky to have so beautiful a subject to draw inspiration from."

Her mouth hangs open in shock. The action seems to draw his attention to her mouth, then inevitably hers to his. Caroline licks her lips before she can stop herself.

"No," she half whispers, only to repeat the words again with more conviction and volume. "NO. You can't paint me in the nude! I have a boyfriend! He would kill me," she says, and then points to him. "He would kill you!"

"Might be worth it."

The words send a bolt of electricity through her body before reality comes rushing back.

"Ugh. No. It's not happening!" Caroline tells him, while shaking her head vigorously. She stands up, abruptly, and looks around for her purse.

"You could leave your clothes on," Klaus offers, trying to convince her to stay. "Still the best offer you're going to get with Rebekah gone."

Caroline bites her lip, unsure.

"Come on, sweetheart, I don't bite."

A part of her is slightly disappointed to hear that. Her love life used to be so raw. It was all teeth, nails and passion. Now she is lucky if Tyler kisses her when they have sex.

She stands there, looking at the door that would take her back to reality, and then looks back at the handsome Brit. "Okay," the blonde relents, still a little unsure.

"Fantastic! I'll wrangle up some supplies, while you pour us some more drinks."

Caroline figures she should probably refrain from drinking any more alcohol tonight, but as her gaze falls on Klaus' form walking out of the room, she pours herself a double.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

"I feel, weird."

"And why is that, love?" His face pops out from behind the canvas so he can look at her better.

"I mean, I'm just standing here, drinking by myself, in silence."

"Well, why don't you talk then?"

"It's not going to like, I don't know, distract you or something?"

"Nothing could ever distract me from so thrilling a task." She rolls her eyes at him before he adds, with complete sincerity, "please, tell me about yourself?"

"Like what? You already know that I'm friends with Rebekah, we met at a party I helped organize and that I'm a receptionist for Tyler's mother."

"Who happens to be the Mayor," he supplies.

"Yes, right. So what else do you want to know?"

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

She scoffs. "That's a little deep, don't you think?" The blonde asks and promptly takes another sip of her drink.

"Not at all, Caroline." His head is poking out from the side of the canvas again. "Seems rather the norm to talk about such things." He resumes his work. "Unless that's a side of yourself you reserve only for Tyler?" He is focusing on the colour of her hair when he dips the brush into a mix of yellow and white. He uses a variety of brush strokes to get the look just right. Klaus is so invested in capturing her beauty, he fails to notice when she does not respond right away. "Caroline?" he asks from behind the easel, paint brush hovering in the air.

"Hmmm?" is the only response he gets, before Klaus hears ice sliding in a glass - indicating Caroline is drinking some more. He puts his brush down and stands up from his seat, concerned. The movement seems to startle her a bit.

"Something wrong, love? I didn't mean to upset you," he sounds apologetic, even though he can't think of anything he said or did to offend her.

"We don't talk about those types of things," the words are harsh and abrupt. Klaus thinks she means to tell him that he is prying, but realization quickly hits when she speaks again, her voice sounding far away. "He doesn't ask me those types of questions anymore. He's not interested." She adds dejectedly, "**I'm** not interesting."

Caroline is not looking at him when she speaks, so when the blonde turns back around she is startled to find Klaus standing directly in front of her. The intense look on his face turns her legs to jelly and Caroline feels her body sway right before warm hands slide over her arms and steady her.

"If he doesn't fall to his knees in gratitude every day you two are together," his fingers squeeze her arms and she finds herself lost in his eyes, "then he doesn't deserve you."

She wants to laugh. To cry. She wants to smash her lips against his. But she can not. Caroline will not. The moment is broken. She removes herself from his grip, and Caroline can see the hurt on his face.

"I should go," she speaks the words unintelligently. "I need to go."

She makes it out the door and leans against a wall in the hallway. Exhaling loudly, she attempts to compose herself. She finally manages to start walking and makes it to the top of the stairs before looking back. Klaus is no where to be seen. It seems he will not try to stop her from leaving this time.

Caroline thinks it is for the best, but can not ignore the sorrow she feels as she descends the stairs.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

It has been a few days since Caroline ran out of the studio apartment, or more accurately fled from the handsome Niklaus Mikaelson. The man had not left her thoughts since then, and neither had the guilt. She had impure thoughts about someone other than her boyfriend. Thoughts that had almost led to actions.

She had been terribly nervous afterwards; fearful that Tyler would notice something was different about her. Her behaviour had become somewhat erratic. The blonde daydreamed often; her mind wandering to thoughts of Rebekah's brother. Caroline sometimes felt she was being overly affectionate with Tyler and would then attempt to compensate by acting more aloof. He seemed completely unaffected by any of it though. If he had noticed a difference, Tyler was doing a wonderful job of hiding it. Her worry may have been for nothing. And knowing that did not bring her comfort.

Now, while Caroline is at work, her mind starts to wander again. She pictures his soulful eyes and inviting smile. The blonde can even hear the raspy sound of his voice.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Lockwood," the British accent is like music to her ears but she shakes her head. Apparently she is having full blown hallucinations of the man she is trying so hard to forget.

"Why hello, Mister?"

"Mikaelson. Niklaus Mikaelson."

That clears things right up. She is most certainly not imagining things. This has escalated to a nightmare. He is here! Talking to her employer who also happened to be Tyler's mother!

Caroline gets up from her desk and hides behind the adjacent wall, where she is able to hear them better but remain out of view.

"Oh, do you know Rebekah?" Carol asks.

"Why yes, she is my sister."

"I see," she responds, still obviously confused as to what brings him into her office.

"Yes, I'm afraid she had to leave rather suddenly but, luckily, Caroline has offered to show me around the city." Caroline thinks her eyes might fall out of her head when she hears him say that. _What the hell_ _does he think he is doing_?!

"Oh, really?" she hears Mrs. Lockwood enquire, and Caroline rushes into the room before another word can be exchanged between the two.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she asks, breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

"Caroline," the smile on his face immediately grows bigger, "I was looking for you, love."

"At my work?"

"Seemed the best place to track you down," he answers, easily enough, before adding, "you left without giving me your number."

"How silly of me," she says, smiling, and tries not to gnash her teeth at him.

"Yes, well, all is forgiven if you accompany me to the theatre tonight."

Caroline's eyes grow wide for a moment before she can hide her surprise. "You're a big boy Klaus" she responds, the fake smile threatening to break her face, "you don't need a chaperone."

"No, but I do need a guide," he returns, smoothly, before flashing Mrs. Lockwood a dazzling smile. "I don't know_ where_ the theatre is."

"Well, my night is already spoken for. Tyler and I have a date."

Carol turns and looks at Caroline, confused. "Tyler has a work function this evening, did he not tell you?" The tension in Caroline's face completely drops as does any pretence of cheerfulness. Klaus can see she is upset by the news, but The Mayor is either oblivious or does not care.

"No, he must have forgotten to mention it," is the blonde's despondent reply.

"Well, he is very busy, important man like him," that is all Carol offers in way of a response. The blonde returns a tight-lipped smile that only Klaus is audience to. The Mayor has already turned her back to them.

"So then," he says, trying to break the beautiful girl out of her melancholy state, "you aren't spoken for?"

She glares at him.

"Come on, take a chance Caroline," he whispers so that only she can hear.

Caroline sneaks a peek at Carol, who does not seem the least bit bothered by the fact a handsome stranger is asking her son's girlfriend out for the night. She probably doesn't think Caroline has anything to offer a man like Klaus. Carol hadn't exactly been thrilled when Tyler had asked Caroline out all those years ago. It was obvious what she thought about her, which wasn't a whole lot.

"Fine. I'll swing by the studio at five and pick you up."

"Sounds perfect, sweetheart."

Caroline's heart flutters, but only a little.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

Caroline is glad she has not allowed much time between getting off work and meeting with Klaus. She does not want it to seem like she cares about their night out together. She has no time to change out of her work clothes. A simple white cardigan thrown over a modest bright blue summer dress. Klaus had seen her in it earlier. _'Don't think you're anything special ,_' is her mantra as she scrambles to find the mascara at the bottom of her purse. With her free hand she pins back a section of her hair, but lets most of it hang loose. _'This is not a date,'_ she thinks and sprays some perfume on her wrists, before dabbing on a little more lip gloss.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

Caroline had never been to the opera before. There was one time where she had gotten all dressed up to go; Tyler's mother had given them tickets, as she her self had been unable to attend, but they never made it. Tyler had been called away for business at the last moment and Caroline had not wanted to go alone.

Had she known how magical the experience would be - Caroline thinks she just might have. The blonde has been mesmerized the entire time. The sets, the costumes, the songs. All of the performances are enthralling, especially that of the leading lady.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asks, breath hot against her ear. The beautiful woman on stage sings with her arms spread wide. All eyes are on her, riveted.

"Yes," she tells him, honestly.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

When she looks at him, she realizes his eyes were never on the other woman at all. Caroline nearly loses her self to the intensity of his gaze, but the sudden uproar of applause indicates the end of the show.

She stands instantly, quickly pushing her way out of the stuffy theatre and towards the lobby. "Do you always run when someone tells you that you're beautiful?" He was already catching up to her.

"I don't know," she snaps, "you're the only one trying!" Caroline looks around frantically, not knowing where she means to go. "And STOP trying to be so charming!" she blurts out. "I have a boyfriend and I won't be SEDUCED by you!" Everyone is still in the theatre, no doubt giving the cast a much deserved standing ovation, but they don't want to make a scene and silently agree to exit the building together.

"Well then, it should be him bringing you here and telling you that you're beautiful!" he admonishes, hand places lightly on her back.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting a prep talk right now?" she whines.

"Because, perhaps, you are in NEED of one," is his stern reply.

"Oh, really? I was managing just FINE before you showed up, you know?!"

"To be fair, you are the one who suddenly showed up, sweetheart. I was minding my own business."

The moment they make it outside she explodes. "Seriously!?"

"Don't be angry, love." He starts thinking of ways he can try and acquit him self. "I've finished the painting," he offers, hoping a change in topic might do the trick.

"You did?" She sounds bewildered but looks at him with curiosity.

"I never leave something unfinished," he responds before adding, "and frankly, I couldn't get you off my mind, Caroline."

"You never give up, do you?" She asks with a huff, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come back to the apartment, I'll show you."

She purses her lips and scrutinizes him with her gaze. He gives nothing away, but she thinks she sees a little hope in his eyes. "Fine," she relents.

He bows his head a little, but she can see him smiling.

Maybe what they both need is a little hope.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

The moment she enters the studio, her body warms and starts to tingle. Her stomach is doing summersaults.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asks politely, but she shakes her head 'no'.

"The painting," she states simply.

"Of course," Klaus says, gesturing with his arms that she should go into the other room.

She sighs, but does as he requests. Caroline finds her self standing in the same spot he painted her when he tells her to "stop." She turns and watches him walk over to something draped in cloth and leaning against the wall.

"No peeking" he says cheekily, and she narrows her eyes. "I mean it. Close your eyes."

She huffs but does it all the same. Caroline listens to his footsteps and senses him come closer, until he gets too close. His arm brushes against hers and she can feel him standing behind her. There is movement on her right side and then his voice whispers in her ear, "alright, open."

She gasps. Caroline is staring at her self. Eyes downcast, hair loose and thrown over her shoulders. The golden strands of blonde end just at her breasts. Which is convenient, given he has depicted her in the nude. Klaus has hidden her private areas in what might be considered a tasteful manner if not for the fact they are hidden by his painted hands hovering of her. His lean and tanned form stands behind her on the canvas, in a similar state of undress.

She exhales and feels him warm and strong against her back. She wants nothing more than to melt into him. To let him hold her and kiss her and love her. To do everything he promises with the painting and more.

"Don't you get it?" she pleads. His arms and the painting are trapping her and she can't simply walk away this time. So she turns to look at him and it feels like they are locked in an embrace. "I can't. You say and do wonderful things-" his eyes are searching hers, trying desperately to understand, "but I won't cheat on my boyfriend."

"You're right, love," he says after a beat, and when she looks up, there is understanding in his eyes. He won't make her compromise herself. Her heart is relieved, but also sad. Klaus drops his left arm from the painting so she can break away. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes glance down to the now open space, but she does not move. Her eyes snap back to his. "No, I'm sorry," she tells him, truthfully. Caroline is more angry at herself than anyone. "I hurt you the last time," his head tilts slightly to the side at her words, "when I left, I could tell. I'm the one who should be sorry. Because here I am, doing it again."

There is a sad smile on his face. "My hurt is not for me, love," he says, walking to a spot where he can gently lay the painting down, "it's for you." He returns and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You deserve better."

She recognizes a truth in his words and wonders about the experiences that led to such wisdom.

Maybe one day she will ask him.

Perhaps some day, he will let her.

Just not right now.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

There is a knock at the door and he considers ignoring it altogether. Sitting on the floor and continuing to stare at a painting seems a tad ridiculous though. He forces himself to get up as the knocking becomes more persistent.

"Just a bloody moment!" he shouts, making his way to the door and swinging it open recklessly. A sense of deja vu washes over him at the sight of the pretty blonde carrying a large brown paper bag and bottle in her hand. He stands there, flabbergasted. She rocks back and forth shyly on her feet.

"Can I come in?" she inquiries hesitantly, and while he can not find the words, he steps back so that she can enter. She walks towards the kitchen counter and his eyes stay glued to her back as he shuts the door. Caroline places the items on the counter but doesn't turn around.

"Can I ask why you're here, Caroline?" the words come out desperate and weary.

"I broke up with Tyler," she says, but does not turn around.

"What?" he asks, breath caught in his throat, but makes his way over to her, somehow. It's like he's being pulled in by some intricate force. He sees her shoulders drop, as though Caroline just let out a breath she had been holding for a long time. Then, she spins on her heel and closes the distance between them, grasping his stubbled jaw in her soft hands before latching her lips delicately on to his.

"I broke up with Tyler," she repeats, prying her lips from his, before glancing up, "because I really wanted to do that."

Her thumbs are still stroking his face. At first he feels too overwhelmed to do anything, when an irrepressible smile breaks out and she smiles back at him, just as bright.

"I promise not to stop you if you do it again."

"Good," she whispers, before doing just that.

**Reckless Pigments of Clarity**

When Rebekah arrives back from the airport, she finds her apartment door pried shut and a painted sign hanging overhead that reads, 'Love Shack'.


End file.
